


Moving In

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual MC, F/M, Femdom, Moving In Together, Pegging, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: “Imagine your OTP moving in together. They’re unpacking each other’s boxes when they find, ah, interesting things they didn’t know the other person owned.”





	Moving In

It hadn’t been long into their relationship before the two decided that they wanted to live together (much to the chagrin of Jumin who regularly reminded them of his disapproval of unmarried couples doing such.) In fact, it had taken longer for them to find a suitable apartment.

They had finally found the one though and officially moved in yesterday. Of course, there were still plenty of boxes left to unpack, that being how Yoosung and MC found themselves sitting on the floor of their new home surrounded by their respective belongings.

MC was currently going through a container of books and stacking them onto shelves while Yoosung was just finishing up with some of his clothes and moving on to the next box. He tore off the tape and unfolded its flaps then faltered at the sight of its contents.

“Uh...”

MC looked over to see him staring into one of her boxes. His face was turning red and she knew immediately what was inside.

“I guess I should have labeled my things better,” she said sheepishly as she came to sit beside him. She had been right, it was her collection of intimate toys.

Yoosung’s eyes were glued to one thing in particular, a dildo attached to some sort of strappy thing. A strap-on. He hooked one finger around the cloth and pulled it from the pile.

"Have you, um, used this on a guy before?" he asked.

"No, it was for one of my girlfriends..." she replied and Yoosung felt embarrassed at himself for his assumption. "She ending up not really being into it though, so it didn't get much use."

MC had confessed to him a while ago that she had been with men  _and_  women before. Of course, it hadn't bothered him- in fact, he was enormously happy she was able to share that part of herself with him.

However, he did sometimes find himself overwhelmed by the contrast in their experiences. Which was to say that she had plenty where he had, well, none. He often worried that his inexperience was a burden to her. Though she assured him time and again that wasn't the case and winked suggestively when she said, "practice makes perfect."

“Would you want to... get more use out of it?” he asked suddenly. “With me?”

“Huh?" MC shouldn’t have found herself so surprised.

He was always more than willing to try new things- which was rather a nice trait to have in a partner. What Yoosung lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. There was also the fact that he obviously loved being dominated.

“Yeah!” she said enthusiastically. “Of course!”

Yoosung leaned over to happily give her a kiss in response, grinning widely as he pointed out that they had yet to consummate their move.

After a good amount of research and some further unpacking, the couple snuggled together comfortably in bed. Having yet to obtain a proper frame, the Queen size mattress lay on the floor bare except for its fitted sheet and comforter, along with a couple of pillows.

The sun had receded from the sky, dipping down behind the silhouettes of tall buildings outside the window. Orange light filtered into the room, giving everything a warm glow. Yoosung felt his breath catch in his throat at how beautiful MC looked in this light and couldn’t help but stare. He blushed when he realized she was staring back, her hand coming up to play with his hair.

“Are you ready to do this?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded soundly, a delightful sense of anticipation swelling up inside him. He wriggled closer to her and fingers tangled in his locks as their lips met. A tongue slid over his soft, pink flesh and Yoosung happily opened his mouth for it. Tingles of pleasure coursed through him at the feel of their wet muscles rubbing against each other.

MC lightly tugged at the hair in her hands, eliciting a moan from the blond. She pulled back on it enough to expose his neck and laid down an assault of kisses and licks there.

Having already stripped down to his underwear beforehand, it was easy for MC to latch herself onto one of the young man's sensitive nipples. He couldn't contain the whimper caused by the suggestive sucking on the small nub and wrapped his arms around his partner.

Yoosung had to admit that he was excited that they were about to try something that was new to both of them- at least, MC had never done this with someone who had a prostate before.

He had been into the idea of having his ass played with for some time, often thinking about it when having special alone time with himself. So to be on the verge of doing it now, for real, with MC was driving him crazy with suspense.

She seemed equally thrilled by the prospect, one of her hands slithering down his torso into his underwear to touch his member.

"Ah... MC..."

"You're already so excited," she teased, rubbing up and down his hardened length.

"Don't pick on me," he weakly protested so that they both knew he didn't mean it.

"But it's so easy when you're this anxious..." she purred and removed her hand. Yoosung almost whined at the loss, but then she bucked her hips, the dildo she was wearing pressing against his erection. "...for me to stick this in you," she finished, rocking the silicon length against him.

He moaned out in pleasure, hands raking across her back as he began desperately searching for more friction.

He could feel her smile as her lips crushed against his again. Her tongue prodded into him once more, beckoning his to enter her mouth where she lewdly sucked on it. Frantically, he reached down to slide off his underwear, managing to kick them off while still keeping his mouth attached to hers.

Giving a happy hum as she pulled away, MC reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube she had put there. Taking off the cap, she poured a generous amount into her hand. Yoosung rolled onto his back and swallowed when he saw the predatory look on the face looming above him.

“Let me know if it hurts,” she insisted as her wet fingers danced around his entrance.

He gave a noise of agreement and let out a quiet gasp as he felt one digit slide into him. It didn’t hurt, it just felt a little weird... weird, but nice. She wiggled her finger experimentally, causing the man beneath her to moan.

“Uhnn, MC...”

With that encouragement, she carefully put in another and slowly began scissoring his hole. She reached in further, trying to find that spot that should cause him so much pleasure. She felt a lump of something just barely within her reach, her middle finger able to brush only slightly over it.

“Ahh...!”

That had been it, apparently.

She began kissing his lips once more as her finger feathered over his prostate. She captured his cries in her mouth and Yoosung barely noticed that she had added a third finger.

“Yoosung,” she breathed hotly against his lips. “You’ve touched yourself here before, haven’t you?”

He turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and tried hiding his face in his hands only to have one caught by MC. She kissed his palm as she stretched out her three fingers below.

“That’s good,” she said.

Before too long, her digits slid out of him, causing the blond to whine and MC to smirk at his neediness. She lathered up the strap-on with plenty of lube and gave him a chaste kiss before asking once again if he was ready.

“Yes,” he quickly replied. “Please... f-fuck me.”

“Remember to relax,” she mumbled, massaging his thighs and rubbing the silicon head against his entrance.

It stung a little as the dildo pushed past his puckered ring, but it also felt so, so good. He heard himself moan lustfully as his arms wrapped around MC’s neck of their own accord. Slowly, she went deeper and his cock twitched at the sensation of being filled.

Once fully sheathed, MC embraced the man beneath her, placing soft and loving kisses all over him.

“How does it feel?” she asked quietly in his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

“Nng,” he groaned. “It feels good...”

“Then I’ll start moving now, okay?”

Yoosung pulled her in for a hard and hungry kiss as she began to slowly thrust in and out of him. Waves of heat coursed through his frame with every one of her movements. His lips suddenly ripped from hers as she hit his prostate just right, letting out a cry of pure ecstasy.

“So cute...” she whispered, relishing in the sounds of pleasure the other made.

She looked down to see his cock was leaking pre-cum, as if it were crying to be touched. A delicious moan reached her ears as she grabbed hold of the sensitive flesh. She jerked him in the same rhythm as she pounded into him, the man’s moans becoming louder in response.

He breathed out her name over and over as she sped up the pace, hitting that bundle of nerves inside him more intensely and deliberately.

“I’m- I’m,” he tried desperately to form the words into a sentence, but it was useless as MC gave a deep thrust in that moment, digging even deeper into him and pressing against his sensitive gland.

Ribbons of cum landed on her hand and his stomach as a powerful orgasm tore through his body.

“Nnn...” he groaned softly as she pulled out and let out a high pitched whine when the tip of his cock was engulfed by her mouth, cleaning the remaining liquid off. Once she pulled away, Yoosung took her in his arms, pulling her closer as he rolled them onto their sides.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“No problem,” she replied with a breathy laugh. “I wanted to do it too.”

He released her to reach over for a couple of tissues off the bedside table and wiped the semen from his abdomen. Then he grasped the hand she had pleasured him with and licked it clean while staring into her eyes, sending shivers up her spine.

“Still,” he said with a kitten-like grin, “I want to thank you properly.”

The rest of the night found Yoosung acquiring a whole load of new experiences under his belt.


End file.
